Bump!
by FiresOfDeath
Summary: Goku breaks up w his girlfriend ChiChi and Videl Keeps bumping into him. Will love struck between the two people? discont.
1. Default Chapter

Bump!  
  
by: FiresOfDeath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so you can't sue me. ^_^  
  
Summary: Goku broke up with his girlfriend Chi Chi. Videl keeps bumping into him. Will love  
  
be found between these two people? And what does Chi Chi want now? Lemons in future  
  
chapters.   
  
Author's Note: I only wrote this because my friend persuaded me and I guess I wanted to too.  
  
Goku is 25 yrs old, Chi Chi is 23 yrs old, and Videl is 23 years old.  
  
Chapter 1: Owwws and Break Ups  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene: In the park  
  
" There's something I need to tell you Chi Chi" Goku takes her hand and looks her   
  
straight in the eyes.   
  
" Umm... Chi Chi I don't know how I'm going to tell you this but..."  
  
" Yes Goku, Yes" Chi Chi blurted out, thinking as if he was to propose to her.  
  
" How did you know I was going to break up with you?" He said then walked away and   
  
headed for the Japanese Pub.  
  
Chi Chi stood there in the middle of the park dumbfounded by what Goku said.   
  
" Hey waiter, yeah umm can you give me an order of.." but before Goku could finish Chi Chi  
  
came in with tears in her eyes and her make up all messed up.  
  
" Why in the world would you wanna break up with me? Aren't I good enough for you?" she   
  
screamed. Luckily nobody else was there so she wasn't too embarassed.  
  
" Because, every time I want hang around with my friends your always there, when ever I   
  
want to be alone or train your still there. Thats why." Goku replyed but in a calm voice.  
  
" I just want to make sure that your alright Goku, you know that I love you." Her voice   
  
started to calm down.  
  
" You wanna know somethin' Chi Chi? I need my own space, I need time alone, but you never   
  
let me. Your always there when I turn around. You know how creepy that is?" Goku stood up   
  
and headed for the door.  
  
" And you know what else I didn't really love you, I only liked you as a friend. You just   
  
thought that we were a couple and I just played a long with you game jsut so you  
  
wouldn't get hurt, but I couldn't handle what you wanted me be, what you wanted me to   
  
do. So good bye." and with that he left.   
  
Goku didn't bother looking back.He just kept on walking for hours not caring about anything.  
  
Until he felt somthing bump into him. He looked down and saw a girl just about the age Chi  
  
Chi. She had short black hair and she had greyish - light blue eyes.  
  
" Owww." Goku bent down and helped the girl up.   
  
" Uhh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I guess I bumped into you" Goku said.  
  
" No it was my fault, I was the one wasn't looking at where I was going" she said.  
  
They both smiled and laughed.  
  
" By the way I didn't quite catch you name" Goku asked.  
  
" Oh, my name is Videl, what 'bout you?" Videl asked  
  
" Mines Goku. This is a funny way of meeting people" he said.  
  
" Yea. I guess it is" she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FiresOfDeath: Hoped you liked it so far! Please send reviews! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Hello again

Bump!  
  
By: FiresOfDeath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so you can't sue me. ^_^  
  
Summary: Goku broke up with his girlfriend Chi Chi. Videl keeps bumping into him. Will love  
  
be found between these two people? And what does Chi Chi want now? Lemons in future  
  
chapters.   
  
Author's Note: I only wrote this because my friend persuaded me and I guess I wanted to too.  
  
Goku is 25 yrs old, Chi Chi is 23 yrs old, and Videl is 23 years old.  
  
Chapter 2: Hello Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Uhh. I better get home now, nice meeting you Goku!" the shook hands and Videl left.  
  
Goku watched her leave and headed home himself.  
  
Videl's P.O.V. (Point Of View)  
  
" I could have sworn I hit a wall or something" Videl thought to herself.  
  
" Damn, Goku's chest is really hard, he must work out or something" she got to her door.  
  
" Goku looks kinda cute too!" just as she thought that a picture of Goku came into her mind.  
  
End of Videl's P.O.V.  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
"Videl you were suppose to be here half an hour ago!" Sherrel complained.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. Why where we going?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh hello? Remember we were going to meet Shellow and Raven at the club!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok, give me five minutes to change." Videl replyed.  
  
"K. I'll start the car!" Sherrel shouted.  
  
"Ugg. What time is it? Oh its only 9:32 (p.m.)" Goku said to himself.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hey Goku whatz up?" In the background you can hear loud music.  
  
"Oh hey Yamcha. Nothin' much, you?"  
  
"Havin fun. Why don't you come down to the club?"  
  
"Sure why not? nothin' else better to do."  
  
"Be there in ten minutes" Goku yells out cause of the music in the background.  
  
Videl stepped out of the car and entered the club.  
  
"Damn, this place is crowded"Sherrel yelled out.  
  
"I know I think I see Shellow and Raven over there!"  
  
Videl and Sherrel made it through the dancing crowd.  
  
"Hey guys what took you so fuckin' long?" Raven managed to call out.  
  
"Slipped my mind, sorry" Videl replyed.  
  
"Yeh, what eva, lets hit the dance floor" shellow called out.  
  
"K"  
  
They reached the dance floor and stared to dance.  
  
Just the Yamcha came in.  
  
"Hey ladiez. might if I join you?" Yamcha (drunk) said.  
  
"Uhh actually we do mind" Raven yelled out.  
  
He walks right in front of Videl and starts dancing.  
  
"How 'bout a 'lil kiss cutie?" Yamcha suddenly blurts out.  
  
"Uhh, how 'bout no." Videl replys then Yamcha starts chasin' her.  
  
Videl starts running around like crazy with Yamcha right behind her puckering his lips.  
  
Goku walks in and soon lands on the floor.  
  
"Uhhh. What the fuck?" he looks down and sees Videl again this time lying on his chest.  
  
Yamcha caught up and sees Videl lying on Goku's chest.  
  
"Yo, Goku I saw her first. You can have her after I'm done" Yamcha yells out.  
  
Videl looks up to see who she bumped into and sees Goku.  
  
"Nice bumping into you again Goku." Videl turns around and sees the guy who was chasing her   
  
right behind her that was chasing her.  
  
"Hey Goku, uhh can you beat up the retarded, bastard, bitch behind us?" she grabbed on   
  
tighter to Goku.  
  
'Wow, hes so warm, wait what am I thinking? He probably has a girlfriend already.' Videl   
  
thought.  
  
"Uhh, sure but you gotta get off a me first."  
  
"Oh sorry" Videl got up and ran behind Goku.  
  
Goku grabbed Ymcha and dragged him outside.  
  
"Sorry Yamcha, but your drunk who knows what'll you'll do next" then Goku punched him and  
  
Yamcha went fyling across the parking lot and into the junkyard.  
  
"Thanks Goku. Wanna dance?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" They entered back into the club into the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FiresOfDeath: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez! Hoped you liked this chap! Send reviews people!  
  
Thanks. If you do I'll make sure to read your stories and send reviews! 


	3. First Kiss

Bump!  
  
by: FiresOfDeath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so you can't sue me. ^_^  
  
Summary: Goku broke up with his girlfriend Chi Chi. Videl keeps bumping into him. Will love  
  
be found between these two people? And what does Chi Chi want now? Lemons in future  
  
chapters.   
  
Author's Note: I only wrote this because my friend persuaded me and I guess I wanted to too.  
  
Goku is 25 yrs old, Chi Chi is 23 yrs old, and Videl is 23 years old.  
  
Chapter 3: First Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl saw her friends and grabbed Goku and ran to them.  
  
"Hey guy."  
  
"Hey Videl. Where'd you go and who's the hotie?" Shellow asked.  
  
"I was being chased by a crazy bastard and this is my friend Goku."  
  
"Hi" Goku said.  
  
A new song started playin' so they all danced.  
  
"Hey Videl! Me, Shello and Raven are goin' to get drinks K?" Sherrel yelled out.  
  
"K"  
  
Goku and Videl continued dancing.  
  
"Uhh, so how old are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm 23 you?"  
  
"25. Where you work?"  
  
"I work at the nursing home. I like to help old people."  
  
"What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Let's see, I like martial arts, reading, takin' care of people, cooking, and all kinds of stuff.  
  
Right now I'm learning nijitsu. What about you Goku?"  
  
" I work at the gym. Some of my hob...." Goku was cut off when someone pushed him from  
  
behind.  
  
He was forced to tilt forward and soon his lips touched against Videl's.  
  
A few seconds past and Videl made the first move. She took a step forward but not removing  
  
removing her lips from Goku's.  
  
She put her arms around Goku's neck while Goku placed his hands around her small waist.  
  
This was Videl's first kiss.Every other guy she has dated was just fooling around or   
  
just liked her as a friend.  
  
This was Goku's REAL kiss. Sure he kissed Chi Chi but he never meant it.  
  
Right there both people knew they were meant to be.  
  
It was like that feeling when you get nervous or excited but more.  
  
Videl was the one to stop the kiss, both needed air to breath.  
  
Videl leaned close to Goku's chest and hugged him.  
  
Goku retured the hug with Vidle remaining in his arms.  
  
Chi Chi behind a crowd of people dancing saw the whole thing.  
  
"Now that I know who you with, I'll make sure to ruin her life Goku and make you fall in love  
  
with me for real!" Chi Chi thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FiresOfDeath: Send reviews!   
  
Thanks to: BronzeD.Rider and DJ Rodriguez 


End file.
